Drunken Marriage of Triple Red-Hot-Grimm
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Jaune and Pyrrha were out enjoying themselves with their friends one night at a club, until they wake together in bed with two other women and one of them is like a sexy human Grimm, they also found themselves to be married together of the three wives with one husband. Jaune's life has been turned upside-down and worry of what will happen next. Lemon. Dark. Foursome-Marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**Walking Up Double Red and Black!**

Jaune Arc is standing on the edge of the rooftop where he and Pyrrha usually hang out together for training him to become a better fighter, he has improved a lot since they started today he defeated his school bully, Cardin into forcing his aura to the red zone. It felt like his accomplished a big step toward his dream of becoming the greatest Huntsman who ever live and will protect the innocent from evil or something along those lines.

"Jaune, what are you doing up here?" A girl asked walking up behind him.

Jaune turns around to see his fateful partner, Pyrrha Nikos wearing her usual clothing of her battle armor.

"Hey Pyrrha, just been thinking of everything we've been through up to this point." Jaune said.

"Yes, like the first time we've met, you didn't even know my name and I was glad for that." Pyrrha confessed.

"The life of a celebrate must be pretty tough for you to say something like that." Jaune guessed, which he's right.

"Yes, I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place." Pyrrha explained looking sad.

"Meaning it was hard for you form any friendship." Jaune stated.

"Right again, that is… until I met you Jaune. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime." Pyrrha smiled taking Jaune's hand into her own.

"Thanks, you're the first person to have ever believe I can do great in my life. My parents didn't, they said that I can come home if Beacon doesn't work out well." Jaune said his turn to feeling sad and shock Pyrrha.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to…" Pyrrha comforted Jaune with her other hand on his cheek.

"Don't get me wrong, I still love them even though they and my seven sisters can be overprotective sometime. Man, I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see how awesome I've become!" Jaune chuckled.

"They'll be quite surprise when they watch you in the tournament." Pyrrha mentioned. The Vytal Festival will be broadcast for viewers all over the world to see young Huntsmen and Huntresses in training battling each other.

"So, Pyrrha… have found any guys to your liking yet?" Jaune asked, feeling embarrass with his cheeks blushing.

"Huh, why ask that?" Pyrrha wondered.

"N-No reason, just wondering." Jaune said looking away to hide his blush.

"Well, no, there hasn't been any who would even come up and say hi to me. So, no special guy." Pyrrha answered, then suddenly hugs Jaune much to his surprise.

"But that's okay, because I have you." Pyrrha smiled.

Jaune was a little freak out at this while trying to keep his cool, he didn't know exactly on how to respond to this sudden action until he return the embrace to the amazon champion and they stay like this for quite a while. Feeling the warmness of each other's bodies despite still wearing their clothes and thought of never want to let go and for this moment to last forever.

 _RRIINNNNGGG RRIINNNNGGG_

The ringing of each other's scrolls made them realizes of their hugging moments as their face turns into a shade red of embarrassment, forcing them to separate quickly and took out there scroll to see they got a text message from their friend, Yang.

Yang: Where are you guys?

Yang: We're waiting for you to go out celebrate for Jaune!

Jaune and Pyrrha chuckles remembering that they're going to hangout with friends. Yang suggested the idea for beating Cardin, twice during his combat classes with much improvement of his skills in fighting and using his head better to outsmart the school bully.

"Well, we better get going, don't want to keep Yang waiting for _Xiao Long_!" Jaune punned which made Pyrrha laughs.

"Oh my, I think Yang would be jealous to hear you pulling the better puns!" Pyrrha commented.

"Maybe, though she will try counter that with an awful pun or two." Jaune said before the two make their way back inside the building and meet up with their friends.

 **(Junior Club)**

"…A-and then I said to the guy, 'Have a nice Fall' and his fall on his butt!" Jaune joked as his friends, Team RWBY and the rest of his team JNPR, all laughs.

"Oh man, I think you're just as good making puns as me!" Yang said finding Jaune to be equally funny.

"Please, your puns are the worst and Jaune is actually trying to be funny." Weiss pointed out, making Yang glare at her.

"At least I don't try to be boring with studies, Ice Queen!" Yang mocked, Weiss's eyes twitches in anger of the nickname.

"Hey, guys, come on, let's not fight. We're to have fun together." Ruby reminded the two.

"Indeed, and we're here for Jaune for his victory against Cardin." Ren added.

"Yeah, it was SO awesome that you beaten the guy. Twice! And I had to make a bet with Weiss to come here for the party!" Nora excited as Weiss hangs her head.

"I didn't really expect Jaune of all people actually improve in such a short time after the incident back at Emerald Forest." Weiss said, still surprise of seeing Jaune becoming more skill in battle.

"Life is full of surprises, you just have to expect the unexpected." Blake wised one of the famous saying in history.

"Like the time you ran away for weekend after your found out that you're a Faunus and met a monkey boy who you fell in love with, went to the dock at night to ambush some White Fang soldiers as they were stealing crats of Dusts while surprisingly working for Torchwick." Nora detailed of the event that happened not too long ago.

Everyone became silent of Nora blurted everything she just said, sounding like she was there watching everything that happened, but not really.

"…Yyyeah, something like that." Blake said.

"And just think, the tournament is only months away to show everyone what Beacon is made of!" Jaune determined, feeling confidence in himself and his team.

"You got that right. Hey, Junior, give us your finest drinks!" Yang called out.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I've been to Professor Peach's health class for detention and I know we shouldn't be drinking underage." Ruby said remembering all she learned from that health class.

"Don't worry, little sis, it'll just be sodas for us." Yang assured her younger sister that no one is going to get drunk.

"Besides, that's the worst that could happen if we do end up getting drunk?" Yang asked. What she doesn't know is that she just jinks herself and everyone.

"Alright, everyone, let have ourselves the best night of our life!" Jaune declared holding his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered raising their own fists.

 **(Next Morning)**

Jaune groans in pain of having a strange yet painful headache as he starts to wake up from his sleep and slowly opening his eyes.

"Oh man, what happened?" Jaune asked himself as he sat up but couldn't feeling something heavy on top of him, looking around to find that he's in a different room.

"Where am I-OW, my head is hurting!" Jaune groaned as he tries to remember what he did last night with his friends.

"Jaune…"

Jaune's eyes widen of the familiar voice he just heard and move his head down to his chest seeing a round bump under the sheet, on instinct he quickly moves the sheet revealing a naked Pyrrha sleeping on his chest with her surprisingly large breasts squeeze.

Pyrrha begun to wake and the first sight she sees of the day is Jaune with a shock-embarrassing expression like he has seen a ghost, she then notices that Jaune isn't wearing any clothes not even an underwear as she too notices her nudity.

"J-J-J-Jaune?!" Pyrrha shocked embarrassing as she shot herself up and covering her body with her arms with her face become red, redder than Ruby's hood.

"OH MY GRIMM?! What happened?!" Jaune asked freaking out as his face is also red.

"I-I don't know, I can't seem to remember w-what happened last night!" Pyrrha stuttered.

"Well, someone better start remember things…" A woman voice said with a threatening tone.

Jaune and Pyrrha suddenly felt frozen in fear of hearing someone else's voice, sounding like it's coming Jaune's left. They turn they heads hoping it was just their imagination, but sadly it wasn't.

They see a beautiful-looking woman with complexion skin, ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red, and amber color eyes. Her right arm is covering her breasts, but they can tell that they're bigger than Pyrrha's by several inches or so.

"… or else I'm going to turn you both in ashes and shatter away by the wind!" The woman threatened as her freehand burst into flames.

"N-now hold on, let's not do anything crazy." Jaune stuttered in fear as he backs away and nearly fell until he balances himself with his right hand grabbing onto something soft and squishy.

Jaune felt his body shiver from the soft sensation and feel he's starting to sweat a lot.

"Well, never would I find myself in such a position." A woman with deep, scary yet beautiful voice said before a polar-white hand grabs Jaune by the neck.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha worried for her crush.

The woman raises up, revealing herself to the three.

"Lady Salem?" the black-haired woman shocked, seeing her mistress here too.

Salem's Salem's skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms, legs, and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. Her breasts are even bigger than Cinder's, like a dozen inches or two.

"Cinder, who are these two?" Salem asked not looking very happy.

"The girl is Pyrrha Nikos, but I don't know the boy or how we ended up here." Cinder answered glaring at Pyrrha.

"I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune introduced himself even though he's gasping for air from Salem's tight grip.

"Arc… that's a name I haven't heard in years." Salem said before bringing the Arc boys' face to hers for an eye to eye contact.

"Now, tell me; what happened and why were you trying to seduce me and Cinder?" Salem asked as her red eyes glows.

"I don't know, I swear! All I remember is that me and Pyrrha were out with our friends at a club and everything else is all fizzy and… could you out something on." Jaune bagged, much sure how long he can contain himself with a naked woman in front of him.

Salem signs seeing as the boy is telling the truth, releasing him from her grip.

"Go find your clothes and go outside in the bathroom to change while we get ourselves ready here." Salem ordered to which Jaune has no choice he quickly find all of his clothes and ran straight to the bathroom as he slams the door shut.

Cinder stares at Pyrrha with an evil smirk.

"The Great Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos, reduces to a slut of a nobody." Cinder insulted.

"Maybe so, but you're in the same boat too or have you forgotten." Pyrrha talked back.

Oh, burn.

Cinder became angry as she and everyone put on their clothes. Jaune came out of the bathroom with a worry/panicking look on his face.

Salem merely waved her hand and suddenly a black mist consumes her body for a moment and vanishes revealing herself to be a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. Her hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

"Girls, you also have this strange golden ring on your fingers?" Jaune asked showing them his ring.

Pyrrha, Cinder, and Salem look at their fingers to find the same golden rings like Jaune has.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Cinder said angry.

"Now, hold on, this doesn't prove anything." Jaune said hoping that is true.

"Uh, Jaune… you may want to look at this." Pyrrha said worry holding a paper.

Jaune took a look at the paper than gasps that this is no ordinary paper: it's a marriage license with their names.

 **Jaune and Pyrrha Arikos.**

 **Jaune and Cinder FallArc.**

 **Jaune and Salem GrimmArc.**

"And it gets worst; these rings are enchanted by powerful magic that cannot be remove and binds our lifeforce together, meaning if one of us dies the other three will die too." Salem informed, and everyone gasps of the news.

"Magic, as in real magic like the stories, how?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, young one, there are so much about Remnant that you don't know, deep secrets that only few knows about them, including the one who gave these rings to us." Salem chuckled, knowing one person who could do this to her.

"What must we do now?" Cinder asked, hoping Salem has an idea.

Salem smirks, she does have an idea, though it's a crazy one considering the situation.

"It is time pay a visit to my dear old friend, Ozpin." Salem sinisterly smiled as her eyes glows again.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I have read some RWBY stories of Jaune getting drunk and ended marring some of the girls of the show, and some are awesome! I decided to do my own of Jaune with three girls, one is Pyrrha, the second is Cinder, and the third is Salem. Crazy pairing, right? Let see how the young Arc boy will handle this as he'll soon learn some very deep secrets.**

 **Finally, I'm done with all of my story ideas meaning no more new stories! So, just let you all know I will be taking a 2-3-week vacation for my brain to relax and all. Hope you all will be patient because I promise I will continue on with my stories.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unexpected Meeting in Beacon Academy**

We the tallest tower of Beacon Academy standing strong as always, then zoom to the inside at the top where the Headmaster office is for the one who's named Headmaster of Beacon. Inside is usually clean and open space for the man in charge, but now is a bit of a mess with a man sleeping on the floor with face-first on the pillow.

 _RRIIINNNNGGG RRIIINNNNGGG_

The man instantly wakes up raising from the pillow as he gasps in fear probably from having a bad dream, he soon calms himself down.

This looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. He also seems to have been wearing his everyday clothing during his sleep; he wears an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

The man picks up his scroll calling the caller ID of a woman named Glynda Goodwitch.

"Hello, Glynda." The man answered before letting out a yawn.

"Professor Ozpin are you in your office right now?" Glynda asked, sounded worry.

"Yes, surprisingly I just found myself sleeping here." Ozpin answered, looking around seeing his office in a bit of mess.

And some burn marks?

"Good, looks like they didn't hurt you last night." Glynda relieved.

"Last night, what happened?" Ozpin confused of what one of his staff meant.

"Don't you remember, you were force to marry two of our students with two enemies, and one of them is someone you know too well." Glynda mentioned.

Suddenly memories from last night are coming back to him as he put two and two together of what happened to him and what Glynda is referring to. He quickly went to his desk opening up some flies on his hologram computer hoping to find anything that the security cameras have caught something last night, and he found them. He sees Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos coming back to Beacon as they appear to be in a drunken state along with two other women with them, one girl he doesn't recognizes but the pale white-skinned woman he definitely knowns.

"Oh god, that sure a crazy wedding night." Ozpin said with his scroll still on.

"Ozpin, what are we going to do? If anyone finds out about Salem and everything else, it could lead into Chaos!" Glynda pointed out.

"Don't worry, even though the situation I put my students in is bad I made sure that Salem won't be causing any problem for us." Ozpin grinned remembering the 'special' rings he gave the newlyweds.

"How so?" Glynda asked

"I'll explain later, right now I should get for a meeting with them. No doubt they'll be coming here for some answers." Ozpin said.

"I hope you know what you're doing Ozpin." Glynda sighed before hanging up.

"…I hope so too." Ozpin said to himself as he off his chair and got started on cleaning his office.

 **(With Jaune and Wives)**

"Okay, the next Bullhead ride back to Beacon will be here in a few minutes." Pyrrha reported after reading ride schedule.

Jaune and Pyrrha are feeling a little nervously about heading back to Beacon with two new and dangerous people, and one of them is like a humanoid Grimm.

Speaking of Salem, she's wearing a dark-red cloak covering her most of her head considering she doesn't want anyone to see her Grimm-est look and has been hiding on secret until her "plans" for the world is ready. Which Jaune and Pyrrha can tell it's not good and that Cinder is going along with it consider she sometime keeps calling Salem master.

"Excellent, I'm sure my old 'friend' Ozpin knows we'll be coming to discuss about our marriage." Salem said looking up at the sky.

"I'm still a bit surprise that you and Ozpin know each other." Jaune said, not sure if she's really Headmaster Ozpin's friend.

"Haha, we've known each other for a VERY long time while seeing different views of the world." Salem mentioned.

"Different views?" Pyrrha asked.

"Let just say they been having 'disagreement' on things of the world, and he'll soon see things her way." Cinder smiled sinister.

"I'm getting a weird feeling that it's a good thing." Jaune said.

"Sometimes it takes some extreme measure for what the world needs." Cinder said sliding her infer under Jaune's chin, making him blush.

Jaune stares down at Cinder's large H-cup breasts thinking how big and soft it would be to touch, feeling the sudden urge to squeeze them as they are bigger than the palm of his hand though doing his best to hold himself back. He's also been thinking about wanting to grope the other girls' massive breasts, like Pyrrha's G-cup and Salem's K-cup.

He quickly shook the perverted thoughts out of his head hoping that no one had notice and know that he just them these two women even thought he's now married to them.

"Still, I am surprise that Ozpin would let some weakling like you into one of the Highest Huntsmen training schools, he must be despite." Cinder mocked.

"Professor Ozpin is a trustful man who can see the potential of being Great Hunters in one." Pyrrha defended, not liking how this woman speaks of Ozpin that way.

"It's okay Pyrrha, she's right that I am still weak compare you and the others, which is why I'm going to work harder than ever before to become a great Huntsmen and help the world." Jaune determined looking at his reflection on the sword.

"My, such a bold ambition." Salem commented on Jaune's determination.

"Well, a friend of my once said that we're here to give everyone a happy ending or something like that." Jaune remembered the word Ruby once told him.

Salem look at Jaune thinking he could be useful for her plan now that she's involves in a new marriage life with him, along with her fateful apprentices and the champion girl, and who knows maybe Jaune could be a great man to rule by her side. Although she couldn't help but wonder of what her life would be like if she could change her ways into becoming good to be with this handsome young man.

"(Wait, where did all that come from?)" Salem asked herself, wondering why is she suddenly having this feeling for someone who's younger and just met.

"Hey, our rides here!" Jaune pointed at the arrived Bullhead.

Jaune and Pyrrha made their way as Cinder notices that Salem is looking like she got something on her mind.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" Cinder concerned for her Mistress, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Uh? Oh, yes, I'm alright my dear." Salem said, acting calm.

"I like this one bit, to be in something so foolish like drunk-marriage." Cinder said in anger.

"I know but fear not perhaps this could better than we thought for the both of us." Salm grinned, looking at the Arc boy.

"You think so?" Cinder asked. She never thought about marriage up until now thinking foolish things like romance are a waste of time for her goal of power.

"Who knows, we'll just have to see how this plays out for all of us and determine if we'll be able to continue our plan for Vale." Salem suggested as she started walking to the Bullhead.

Cinder thought about it know Salem is wise with words, maybe she's right about this whole marriage thing could change them for better or worst they'll see it for themselves. Cinder quickly made her way to the Bullhead before it can take off making its way to Beacon.

"By the way, how are we gonna the "others" about this?" Cinder asked Salem, referring to the three certain men in their dark group.

"That I'm not sure." Salem said.

"Are they friends of yours?" Jaune asked listening in.

"You could say that." Salem said not wanting to reveal everything about herself, yet.

 **(Beacon Courtyard)**

"Alright, we're here. Welcome to Beacon Academy!" Jaune welcomed his two new wives.

Salem and Cinder look around seeing the large front area and some students hanging out together, acting all causal while some are keeping their weapons on them being prepare for any danger and all. To them, they are like weak little kids playing hero everyday not worry much until something will bring them to reality in fear about the world.

"Umm, I've seen better." Cinder said not finding most of what she's seeing interesting.

"Oh Jaune, what are we going to do about our friends?" Pyrrha asked, knowing their friends are probably worry of where they were and about these women with them.

"Almost forgot about them, we'll just have to… tell them what happen." Jaune said, thinking being honest is better than lying to his closest friends.

"And you think they won't think ill of you for marrying three women, including two older ones?" Cinder pointed out knowing that things won't go well for him in this situation.

"I'm sure they'll understand, especially since it was Yang's idea to have those drinks." Jaune grunted, blaming Yang for all this.

"Now Jaune, I'm sure Yang had no idea about the drinks we had were alcohol. She told that Junior guy to not give us one." Pyrrha stated.

"I guess you're right." Jaune sighed, knowing Pyrrha is right.

"Well, if it makes you feel better; I was planning one visit that bar again to give out my 'complains' to him." Cinder smirked lilting a small fire from her hand. She and Salem went to the same night club as Jaune and Pyrrha last night.

"A little, thanks." Jaune smiled earning a wink from the fire user.

"So, should we head up the Professor Ozpin's office?" Pyrrha asked.

"Actually, I got a text from him saying that when we arrive we should wait for Professor Goodwtich." Jaune mentioned.

Cinder expression suddenly went a little dark, remembering that Huntress who tried to stop her from escaping with Roman that night before the start of the new school year for Beacon. She'd hope to not run into that woman soon, but it looks like that's now unavoidable.

Jaune looks around the courtyard until she spotted the combat teacher.

"Oh, there's she is." Jaune pointed at the teacher walking towards to them.

She appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"Mister Arc, Miss Nikos, I'm glad to see you're both safe." Glynda said.

"Yeah, me too." Jaune chuckled nervous.

"Don't worry, the Headmaster is already aware of your marriage and told to come get to his office." Glynda explained.

"Well, that makes thing easier. Oh, Professor Goodwitch these two are my wives along with Pyrrha. Cinder and Salem." Jaune introduced them, then Glynda eyes widen in shocking-fear of seeing Salem in person.

Ozpin has told her and few others about dangerous Grimm Queen Salem, even though she's covering her face with the hood her eyes can still be seen that the first glance made the blonde Huntress felt shiver down her spine and soul-crushing darkness consuming her. She knew from Ozpin's warnings that fighting against Salem would be too dangerous, and bad to upset her now.

"Hello Glynda, it's an honor to finally meet you. I've heard stories of your strength." Salem greeted creepy, bow a little.

"I'm sure you have." Glynda glared, trying her best to hide the fear but Salem can sense it.

Jaune and Pyrrha notice Glynda looking a little strange as they can also see a few sweats on her face, they look at each other worry that this Salem woman they got themselves involved with is dangerous and fear that it's too late to back down.

"Come, I'll take you all to Professor Ozpin." Glynda said as she walks into a different direction.

"Huh, isn't his office that way." Pyrrha confused of why Goodwitch is going the other way.

"We're not going to meet him in the office." Glynda responded.

Jaune and Pyrrha look at each other wondering where could she be taking them, Jaune shrug thinking they should just follow their teacher leading them to an unknown area on school ground as Glynda pressed a secret button on the wall and a hidden door opens up with stairs leading down.

"Whoa!" Jaune said eyes widen.

"Miss Goodwitch, what is this?" Pyrrha asked, feeling a bit worry.

"Let just say you're about to learn some very dark secrets that's been kept from the world, secrets that involves her." Glynda explained, glaring at Salem as she smirks back. She REALLY hopes Ozpin knows what he is doing, leading the enemy to there of all places.

Glynda gestures everyone to follow her and began climbing down the stairs, then the secret door closes once they all came inside.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jaune and the wives have made their way to Beacon ground as they meet with Ozpin, in a different secret location that's appears to be under the school and our young Arc is about to learn that he is now involved in something deep and dangerous. What will he do once he learns the truth, what side will he take, or will he take a third option that could work things out for both sides? We'll have to wait and find out on the next chapter.**

 **And it seems that Salem is slowly taking a liking to Jaune seeing the marriage might not be bad.**

 **And THANK YOU for your major support of the story; 152 favorites, 205 follows, and 4,286 views. All on the first chapter!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reveal Past of Former Lovers**

Glynda and the four married lovers are standing on the steps of the long escalator as it moves them down with some lights on as Jaune and Pyrrha look around feeling both surprised of there's such a large space under the school, and scared of what could be down here as they held each other's hands. Salem and Cinder on the other hand are perfectly calm seeing as they are actually use to being in dark places like Salem's castle in the Grimm land and Cinder has always seen it as her home ever since her Mistress took her in.

"Uh, Miss. Goodwitch, what exactly is this place?" Jaune asked, feeling like his legs are shaking a little.

"This is a the Vault." Glynda answered.

"The Vault?" Jaune confused.

"A special vault that only me and Professor Ozpin know." Glynda added.

"Is it something that needs to be kept inside this large room?" Pyrrha asked looking down, barely seeing the bottom from all that darkness.

"You could say that." Glynda said.

"Do you think "she" is down here?" Cinder asked whispering in Salem's ear.

"Perhaps, we'll have to wait and see." Salem advised not to do anything unless needed to.

Few minutes later, they finally made it to the ground as they step off and follow Glynda down a hallway with large pillars on each side as they walk by them. Soon, they made their way at the end of the room where they see Ozpin waiting for them and standing next to a big metal capsule that holds a woman inside with extensive facial scarring, she was seen wearing a white tube top and a white skirt.

"Salem, it's her." Cinder gasped.

"My, never thought Ozpin would lead us straight to the Maiden." Salem grinned.

"Hello everyone, I hope you didn't find any trouble on your way here." Ozpin concerned for Jaune and Pyrrha being with Salem and Cinder.

"Well, besides walking up naked in a full with three naked women and found out that I'm married to all three after being drunk from the party last night. Then yeah, we're all good." Jaune said, obviously showing he's still freaking out about all this.

"Though we were worried about people seeing Salem's… ghost-like appearance, but so far no trouble." Pyrrha added.

Salem removes the hood revealing her face to the man standing before him, the man she has not seen in a long time and both wished they would never have to see each other again until now.

"It's been a long time, Ozpin." Salem said with a sinister smile.

"Perhaps not long enough, but I see you've been keeping yourself well." Ozpin glared with a complimented.

Jaune and Pyrrha look back and forth seeing Salem and Ozpin looking each other with tensions in their eyes, almost like they want to go for the kill right now.

"This is awkward." Jaune whispered to Pyrrha as she nod.

"Yes, being immortal for countless centuries and ageless can make you feel that not a day has gone by." Salem said shocking the Arikos couple, they thought she was joking but they can tell she is telling the truth in her eyes as they also see small black mist coming out.

"Well, I can't say the same for me, being reborn over and over can make look different despite being the same." Ozpin blurted out on purpose.

"Okay, okay, okay, back up there you two!" Jaune interrupted getting between Salem and Ozpin.

"Immortal, reborn, what the HELL are you guys talking about? Who is that woman in the metal bed? And why is that" Jaune babbling question were cut off when Salem place a finger on his lips.

"Calm yourself young one, all the answers you seek will be answer, isn't that right Ozpin?" Salem asked.

"Yes, now that you and the now Misses. Arikos are involved with Salem it is time you learn the truth." Ozpin said.

Jaune calm himself taking a deep breath and back away by two feet.

"How about we start from the very beginning, when the world was created by the two brothers the God of Light who created life like the trees and plants while the God of Darkness created the Grimm to destroy all life, then together they created humanity once living among us." Salem started the story as she use her magic to make chairs for everyone to sit.

"I was once a lonely girl living in a big castle all alone with my evil father, I had hope to be free and one day my wish came true in the form of a man." Salem said looking at Ozpin as he looks down hoping he would never have to talk about the past anymore.

"Back then before my reincarnation curse, I was a hero known as Ozma. At first simply wanted to defeat an evil lord from the land until I met Salem and from then on she was something I sworn to protect and we… fell in love with each other." Ozpin explained.

Jaune and Pyrrha became shock that they were once lovers from who knows how long it was for them.

"I never felt so free in my whole life being with Ozma, it's like we got our happily ever after… At least, that how we believed." Salem said now with sadness on her face.

"What happened?" Cinder asked. She never knew all of Salem's past and ever ask knowing it's something she would not like to talk about.

"...Ozma grew ill, several months after we met and died in bed. I tried begging both Gods to bring him back to life so that we can continue living our days together, but they refused and cursed me immortality to live out the rest of my days alone and never to experience death like others!" Salem angered as the black mist from her eyes grew slightly and her tone grew darker in rage.

Jaune and Pyrrha felt sad for the white woman that all she wanted to be with her love so they can live together and die together in old age, Cinder on other hand was angry at the Gods refusing to answer the pray of a woman and made her suffer for it. Glynda was shock to all this, Ozpin never told her the truth of his past though started to think why because it must've been painful to once love someone only to become enemies toward each other.

"My power alone I could not fight against the Gods, so I went from kingdom to kingdom in the land to gather an army to retaliate to make the Gods feel my wrath. However, it was all pointless when they easily wiped out all of Humanity living me all alone."

"Wait, wait, you said the Gods destroyed every single human but how is that we're still standing?" Pyrrha confused.

"You know the history about evolution of how humans were born?" Salem asked back, giving Pyrrha the idea as she realized it.

"You lived THAT long?!" Jaune gasped.

"Yes, it was very lonely as I walked aimlessly waiting for death that will never come. One day I came to the large lake fill with black goo where the Grimms are born, I thought that the Grimm Ooze would undo the Gods' curse but it didn't as you can see." Salem gestured at herself showing them the result of being dipped into the Grimm Ooze.

"Didn't it ever occurred to you that the pool where the Grimm comes from would turn into a human-Grimm?" Jaune asked.

"When you're immortal and wanted to die for so long, you would do anything to try getting rid of it." Salem sighed.

Jaune now felt worst for asking such a sensitive question to her, and got up from his chair and walk up to her placing a hand on top of hers wanting to comfort Salem as she suddenly felt calm and form a small smile on her face.

Ozpin saw this, surprise that Salem would feel calm with a young boy and thought that Jaune could be the person to help Salem see the light of life against like before.

"And that's where I come in." Ozpin said getting to his part of the story.

"After I died, I met with the God of Light offering me another chance in life and telling me about humanity's second time and that Salem was no longer the woman I knew. Though I didn't care for all I wanted was to be with her again, he even told me about the relics he and his brother left before abandoning Remnant, then I was reborn as a different with still my memories went off to search for Salem until I finally found her." Ozpin said.

"It must've been a happy day for you." Pyrrha said.

"It was, we spend some days in that small house until one day Salem suggested we try to unite humanity though through force and fear than peace and showing them our magic powers. I went along with it hoping Salem could see she was wrong as we settle down and had four daughters." Ozpin mentioned.

"Even getting everything you want, it wasn't as you hoped." Jaune guessed, Ozpin nodded.

"And when he told me about the relics, I decided that we should use them to remake the whole human race that we could become Gods ourselves. And you want to know how he responded?" Salem smirked.

"By… making you see the error of your ways?" Jaune guessed. Cinder facepalmed herself.

"No. He tried sneaking out in the middle of the night while taking our four daughters away from me, it's like all the times we had together were nothing but trash."

"NO THEY WERE NOT?!" Ozpin shouted getting up from his sit.

"I loved every moment we had together were the greatest time of my life, but way you wanted to do things like turning humans and Faunus into killing machine for a stupid ambition of ruling the world." Ozpin said angry.

"I was trying to make the world better, better than the Gods could hope for and with the relics we could've been greater!" Salem yelled getting up from her chair too.

"I never wanted ANY of that! I wanted peace! I want equality for all including a union between humans and Faunus! I wanted a world where our daughters could've been happy if they were not dead because of YOU!" Ozpin stated as he glows intentionally of his aura.

"It was your cowardness that they them killed, afraid of having power beyond your wildest dreams and no one would stand in our way!" Salem said emitting her dark aura too.

The anger build between the former lovers have caused the ground beneath them to crumble and making earthquakes shaking the whole room.

"I think we should get out of here." Cinder suggested.

But Jaune didn't want to leave, not while leaving things as they are now knowing the history between Salem and Ozpin or Ozma, whatever he likes to be called, somehow he has to end this fueled once and for all. Starting with calming them down before they end up destroying the whole school and everyone in it.

"Jaune, no!" Pyrrha called out as Jaune runs to the middle and facing Salem with his arms spread out.

"Salem. Stop!" Jaune demanded, hoping he knows what he's doing.

"Stay out of this, boy! This does not involve you!" Salem snarled.

"Yes it does, I became involved when we got married and now I believe it's time for you to let go!" Jaune said.

"Of what?" Salem asked.

"Everything you've been holding onto for so long: your love and hatred to Ozma, your anger towards the Gods, all of it! I can't stand to see those close to me hurting themselves." Jaune determined.

Suddenly, the ring on Jaune's finger started to glow as its responding to his strong feeling towards Salem as her ring has glow too.. Salem look at her ring, she was still trying to figure out what spell Ozpin used on these, then she felt tears trailing down from her eyes to the chin for some reason like she was crying. The emotions she's feeling were like something that has brought out by the rings, she look towards Jaune seeing as he is crying too, realizing that the rings are sharing each other's emotions. It's like something she hasn't felt in a long time, not since Ozma's death like her heart was taken away until now and it was there at that moment she remembers the last words Ozma said to her on his deathbed.

" _I love you, and I hope you live a happy life."_

It was then Salem finally realizes all the things she's been doing, everything she had done to lives of many and making them like puppets until they had no more uses and cutting their strings. Even recalling the four daughters that were killed in the fight that she started and their life being the price for her blinded anger.

The dark aura vanish as the Grimm-woman drop to her knees with her arms supporting her up and began sobbing.

"What have I done?" Salem asked crying and tears dripping to the ground.

"Ozpin, the rings?" Glynda confused. The Headmaster's aura faded as he calms down.

"A spell I learned during my time as Ozma, allowing those with strong hearts to share his or her emotions to others wearing the rings for them to understand each other. And it looks like Jaune's has a bigger heart than I realizes." Ozpin smiled, happy to see Salem looking more like human for the first time in centuries.

"T-too big if you a-ask me." Cinder sobbed trying to stop the tears as the spell is working on her and Pyrrha too though the red-haired girl didn't mind.

Jaune walks toward Salem and knee down to her level placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay to cry, this prove your still human and I promise as an Arc that I will help you see life as a precious thing you will cherish them forever." Jaune promised as he pulls Salem into a warm embrace.

"Y-you promise?" Salem asked.

"Of course, an Arc never goes back on his word." Jaune reassured, looking down with a bright smile.

Salem saw the smile and felt joy that she hasn't felt in many, many years, she return the embrace as she press her forehead against his. Cinder was shock to see this and knew one thing; that Salem is no longer the dark, evil woman she once but for some reason she wasn't mad about it and wonder how this will go everyone. After all, she is married to Jaune too, which is a big shock that he was able to tame Salem's dark-heart and wonders if he can calm her heart too.

Pyrrha was very proud of Jaune who had stopped a senseless war that has been going on since dawn of time or something that long and joins in for a group hug, she pulls Cinder in to embrace too. The half-fire Maiden was annoyed of such affection, but she didn't pulled away meaning she also love the group hug, though not showing it on the outside.

"Ozpin… does this mean what I think this mean?" Glynda asked shock.

"Indeed it does, I believe the dark war is finally over. Jaune Arc has slayen Salem." Ozpin said, proud of his student achieving great that he had failed to do and glad to see that he made the right choice of letting Jaune into his school despite the fake transcript.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Bet you weren't expect Jaune saving the world with the power of his big heart making the Black Witch Salem to see the error of her ways and making her turn over a new leaf as she will now use her power for good.**

 **I wonder how Jaune and Pyrrha's friends will react when they meet Salem and Cinder once they get back upstairs and learned about their drunken marriage. Hehe.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting Friends and New Life Starts**

"Wow, I didn't know there are bigger rooms like this in the dormitory." Jaune surprised as he and his three wives are standing in a room like the others except it's larger with one king sizes bed.

"The view here is a little better than our old room." Pyrrha looked out through the window.

"I guess this is what Ozma said about us not being the only one with tough relationships." Salem said, recalling what Ozpin said earlier after the touching moment.

 **(Flashback)**

The group hug of husband and three wives lasted for a couple minutes before they separate, and Salem look towards Ozpin.

"Ozma, I'm sorry for all the terrible things I've done to you and everyone of Remnant, after losing you I felt like my only reason of living was gone and I couldn't accept that." Salem apologized.

"Don't be, I had always hope that one day your heart would be saved from the darkness and it has thanks to Jaune Arc." Ozpin smiled at the blonde boy.

"You indeed found yourself a special student to come here." Salem commented as she approaches to Jaune and kiss him on the lips which caught him by surprise as his eyes widen and closes them sinking into the kiss for a few second.

"Was that your first kiss?" Salem asked, Jaune nodded blushing.

"(Oh Grimm, I wanted to have his first kiss, but I guess I can let it slide since we're all married to him.)" Pyrrha thought.

"(Who would've thought that all it took was one weak boy and magic rings to share each other's emotions, life is full of surprises I guess.)" Cinder thought shrugged.

"Now that everything has been settle, you four should make your way to your new room." Ozpin mentioned.

"Wait, new rooms?" Jaune confused.

"Don't worry, you and Pyrrha will still be team JNPR though won't be living with them anymore now that you're married." Ozpin explained.

"You make it sound like this happens before." Pyrrha stated.

"Well, let just say you're not the only one for 'tough' relationship. Oh, and I'll be sending your friends to meet you at the new room as well." Ozpin informed as he walks away.

"And Salem, I would like to talk to you later about your group." Ozpin said.

 **(Flashback End)**

"And it looks like all your stuff has been moved here." Cinder noticed some boxes with Jaune and Pyrrha's name on them.

"Okay, having one room is one thing, but having my friends meet you two maybe difficult consider you can do magic and Salem controlling the Grimm." Jaune pointed out, worry how his friends would react to this.

"Don't worry, Jaune, we just have to be honest with them and I'm sure they'll understand." Pyrrha believed.

"Even though the truth can be overwhelming making think about everything they been through up to this point." Cinder said as she sat on the bed.

"Cinder may have a point, perhaps we should not tell them "everything" about ourselves yet until the moment is right." Salem suggested.

"I'm pretty sure they may suspect the fact that you have Grimm-like features." Jaune reminded Salem of her white skin and black eyes.

"Right… I'm also worried of how they will react upon finding out to an immortal woman with powerful magic who is also leader of an evil group trying to destroy the world." Salem said worry.

"Okay, we'll figure something out, right now we just need to get settle before our friends arrives." Jaune suggested as he is about to grab a box.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"I think that's them." Cinder chuckled like the knocking came right on cue after Jaune.

"Great, I can only imagine Nora throwing around 200 hundred questions about what happened to us." Jaune sighed.

He walks toward the door and opens it as he suddenly got tackle down fast.

"Jaune, me and Ren we're so worried about you since you never came back, and you ran with those weird women. Oh hey, look Ren, it's the two weird women we met last night." The orange-haired girl pointed at Cinder and Salem.

"Yes, Nora, I can see them, and it looks like they are already getting along with Jaune and Pyrrha since the wedding last night." The black hair boy named Ren mentioned the wedding.

"Wait, you remember what happened last night?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, sure we drank some of that alcohol, but we only drank a sip to realizes the drinks weren't soda then you two were going all crazy on the dancefloor then meet these two then everything wen fast like everyone had sugar rush and ran off. We chased after back to Beacon for the double wedding on you along with in Ozpin's office and you guys ran through the window and the white lady suddenly made you all glowing while the other burst fire from her hand to fly too then you all took back to the city." Nora detailed everything that happened last night fast.

"I… think I got most of that…" Cinder weirded out of this girl's hyper personality.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it." Pyrrha said.

"Hold on, did you just say double wedding?" Jaune asked.

"Before you answer that, would you mind getting off my husband." Salem demanded in a demonic tone as her eyes glows and her hand hold up to Nora with the sharp nails.

Nora instantly became scared of the white woman and quickly got off Jaune and hid behind Ren who is also being scared of the woman's anger.

"If you EVER dare try to take away the only man who has brought me joy and love for the first time in countless centuries then you will suffer worst than Hell!" Salem threatened as the room began to shake.

"Salem! Salem! It's okay, Nora is just a friend, I promise I'm not going anywhere." Jaune reassured hugging Salem as the rings glows a little to calm her down.

"Okay, I'm calm, I'm clam." Salem said taking in some deep breathing exercise.

"Sorry about Salem, she can be… dark with her temper." Jaune apologized to two of his teammates.

"It's fine, she was just concern about you." Ren said, still a little scared but remain his usually calm self.

"Wow, you're even angrier than Yang when someone pisses her off." Nora commented.

"Nora, what happened, we felt an earthquake when we got your text about Jaune and Pyrrha." A girl called out.

"Oh, joy." Cinder annoyed, knowing that voice.

"Something wrong, Cinder?" Pyrrha asked.

"It just… I may have met one of your friends before the starting year of Beacon." Cinder mentioned.

"Oh, was it when you were one of the bad guys before?" Pyrrha asked again, knowing where the Fall Maiden is going with.

"Yes, I'll admit that everything I did until now were unforgivable. Especially to the Fall Maiden." Cinder looked down.

"Fall Maiden…?" Pyrrha confused, then she remembers about the woman in the capsule they saw earlier.

"I'll tell you about the Maidens later." Cinder said.

"We're over here Ruby, we found Jaune and Pyrrha along with their two wives!" Nora called back.

Seconds later, four girls came quickly and enters the room seeing Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Jaune! Pyrrha! Oh, thank Remnant you two are alright!" Ruby jumped at the two giving them a hug.

"It's good to see you two, Ruby, I hope we didn't do anything crazy to you guys last night." Jaune chuckled.

"Besides getting drunk and having affair with those two women at the wedding which was done in Ozpin's office." The white-haired girl pointed out what happened last might.

"And not to mention that white lady did some weird stuff during the event." The blonde girl added.

"Then I take it you already know our names?" Cinder asked.

"Yes, though we didn't exactly introduce each other since everything was happening so fast." Ruby said.

"My, you do have silver eyes." Salem said, leaning close to Ruby's face for a closer inspection to Ruby's eyes.

"Uh, thank you…?" Ruby weirded out, also reminds her of how she met Ozpin that night.

"Sorry, it just I met others with silver eyes like yours and well, let just say they didn't live to see another day." Salem mentioned.

"What do you mean by that?" The blonde girl asked suspiciously.

"Before we get to that, I believe we should properly introduce ourselves than last night. I'm Cinder Fall though now FallArc." Cinder introduced herself.

"Cool, I'm Ruby Rose, Leader of team RWBY!" Ruby smirked.

"Yes, the names between hers and the team does lead to some confusing." Jaune mentioned making Ruby blush of embarrassment.

"Well, since we're giving out names, I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister." Yang introduced herself.

"Sisters with different last names, that's interesting, do you both have different mothers?" Cinder asked curious.

"Yeah, same dad and different moms, but we love each other all the same!" Yang said putting her arm around Ruby's neck for a little sisters' moment.

"Yang, stop! You're embarrassing me!" Ruby complained.

"You two certainly remind me of little girls I used to know, I'm Salem GrimmArc." Salem greeted.

"Hello, I'm Blake Belladonna." Blake greeted.

"Weiss Schnee. I knew having that party at that bar was a terrible idea, now look at what happened!" Weiss scolded at Yang.

"Hey, no reason to get all angry at me." Yang brushed Weiss away.

"No reason? Four of our fellow first-years got drunk in that club including you and all got married with your own man than Jaune's group flew off through the window headed toward the city with powers that's unheard of. And it's all your fault!" Weiss pointed angry at Yang.

"Wait, wait, Nora mentioned something about a double, who were the others?" Jaune asked.

Yang smirks and pull Blake close to her as the cat-Faunus blushes of embarrassment while trying not to make eyes contact.

"Wait… you and Blake got married, and didn't Weiss said that there was another man being at the wedding besides me?" Jaune asked surprises.

"Yeah, in fact our husband should be done with his nap right about now." Yang said.

"Or sooner than you think." A guy said walking into the room and gave Yang a quick peak on the cheek.

"Sun Wukong?!" Jaune gasped.

"That's me, and yes, I'm the other guy that got married in that double wedding last night. I also wanted to thank you!" Sun said, shaking Jaune's hand.

"Thank me for what?" Jaune confused of what Sun is thanking him for.

For making me the happiest guy in the world by marrying these lovely, awesome, and sexy ladies! I mean I had a crush on Blake when we first met, but I also realized that I love Yang as much and I be happier to be with them both!" Sun explained hugging both his wives in his arms and kissed Blake on the cheek making her blush more.

"I'll admit, I was a little skeptical when I woke up this morning finding myself naked with Sun and Yang, but after some talk, I decided to give "us" a chance and see how this will go." Blake explained as she cuddles her head on Sun's cheeks.

"Wow, sounds like you guys had it easier than me with what after what happened earlier." Jaune complimented.

"Yeah, like how exactly did she made herself and you guys fly and all that decoration in the office. It was like magic?" Sun wondered about all that.

Jaune look at Salem and Cinder wondering if it's okay with them to tell his friends everything that he and Pyrrha just learned knowing these people can be trusted as they are great friends to him, Cinder and Salem look at each other for a brief moment and look back at Jaune giving him a nod meaning they're okay with it, though Jaune wanted everyone to get settle with the new situation that has happened to them first before explaining everything to them.

"I promise I'll tell you everything that has happened this morning, but first it's been a hard day on us, and we want to get settle. How about tomorrow?" Jaune asked his friends of giving him and his wives some extra time.

"Sure, I'm cool with that. It will give me some time to get use to suddenly becoming a husband with two wives." Sun confessed his nervous.

"I thought you were cool with it?" Ren asked.

"You should've seen him how we partied last night after the wedding, I think he drank more than me." Yang bragged

"You only remember that because we had our scrolls taking pictures of last night." Blake pointed out.

"But I do remember how shock Sun was when he found us naked in the same, he screamed so loud I think the whole school could hear him." Yang laughed, recalling the look on his face as Sun's cheeks blushes.

"Salem, I'm still worried about the inner circle. What are we gonna do about them?" Cinder asked, whispering to Salem's ear.

"I'm not sure, hopefully the news of us being married to Jaune haven't reach them yet. I'm going to talk to Ozpin about this tomorrow." Salem replied.

"Alright, let just hope my worried-feeling it just my imagination." Cinder said, getting the bad feeling that something will happen soon.

 **(Land of Darkness, Salem's Castle)**

"Hazel. Tyrian. I thank you for coming here on such short notice." An evil gentleman said to his two 'companions' sitting at a dark crystal table.

"Is it about our Queen, she did tell us about taking a little vacation yesterday?" The scorpion-Faunus Tyrian asked.

"I remember, she went to Vale where Cinder is stationed there, so you called us here about that, Watts?" The large muscle man known as Hazel recalled.

"Yes, about that… I'm afraid that Lady Salem and Cinder may not return to us for our dark cause." Watts informed, confusing Hazel and Tyrian.

"What do you mean they "may" not return to us, Doctor?" Hazel asked.

"That's hard to say it in words, it's best that I show you." Watts pulled out a small disk-like device and it displays a hologram picture which shook the core of their being.

It is a picture of Salem and Cinder wearing what appears to be wedding dresses though in different colors accompanied by two young teens, one's a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes while the other is a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes as she is also wearing a wedding dress. And the strangest part is that Salem is smiling, not an evil smile of a she-devil, but a smile of a woman who has found happiness in her life, same goes for Cinder too.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jaune and his three wives got themselves a new room together then Salem and Cinder met his friends, which lead to finding out that Yang and Blake are also married with Sun being in the same situation like his as everyone will learn the truth about them though not** _ **everything**_ **everything. And news of the wedding has already spread to most including to the three men of Salem's inner circle as things may get ugly from here.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Darkness and Light Joining Together**

"Okay, we got our gears ready for today?" Jaune asked Pyrrha as they check themselves to make sure they have everything.

"Yep, with having Glynda's combat classes today, I think she'll push us harder than before consider our marriage situation." Pyrrha stated.

"And what will you two be doing?" Jaune asked Salem and Cinder.

"I'm going to meet with Omza in his office, the "friend" I mentioned yesterday are dangerous people in their own rights and we need a plan to fend them off since I'm no longer desire to change the world for revenge." Salem answered.

"I'm heading to the city to speak with some people working for me, though one of them would listen to me since she is loyal, but the others are a different case." Cinder looked out the window.

"Okay but let me know if anything happens and I'll ditch class to come help you." Jaune said.

"Thank for that, but I don't think I'll be needing any help with this." Cinder winked before she jumps out the window and flew using the flames on her hands like rockets.

"Can we at least know the people working for Cinder?" Pyrrha asked, wanting to be prepared in case she or anyone she knows may run into them.

"I'm sure you're aware of Roman Torchwick." Salem said the name.

"Yeah, the world known thief who's wanted by the four kingdoms for the thieving acts he committed and some of the lives he killed, including some big shots involving with the Consoles." Pyrrha recalled hearing about him in the news during her training before going to Beacon.

"Yes, Cinder recruited him for his connection with the underground and his stealing skills. The other who serve Cinder by her side are two around your age are and have their own special skills." Salem said as she summons a Seer Grimm showing them imagines of the two.

One is girl with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green with a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of strappy high-heeled pumps. She wears a dark-green top that covers the bottom half of her breasts leaving the top part expose, white top and an olive-colored crop top, on the back of which is her personal emblem. This emblem is in the shape of a cut gem, white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice wrapped. Breasts sizes: DD-cup.

"This one is Emerald Sustrai, she was living a harsh life on her own as she resulted to thieving and has a semblance that can make illusions to the person's mind though she can only do it one person at a time. Cinder found her and offered her a place by her side where she can no longer struggle in life, since she's been very loyal to Cinder, so I'm sure she'll come to our side." Salem explained about Emerald.

"It must've been hard for to get through with no help from anyone." Pyrrha said, feeling sad for the girl.

"Yes, though I think this one maybe harder to convince." Salem shifts the imagine to a young man.

He has slivery-gray hair and eyes. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covers his upper body. He also wears a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it. Protecting his arms are sets of reembraces and vambraces.

"This young man is Mercury Black; he lived and was trained by his father who was a skilled assassin though was not a good parent. He would often beat up his own son calling it "training" though it more for getting out his anger, his father even stole his semblance from Mercury and never got it back after killing his father. He also lost his legs because of his father and got prosthetic legs." Salem explained about Mercury.

"Ouch, talk about a bad father and son bonding." Jaune commented.

"Remains me of how my own father locked in up in a tower." Salem sighed.

"Let's hope Cinder can convince them to back off this plan you guys were planning for the Vytal Festival." Jaune worried.

"With Emerald maybe, but the others won't be easy, and they'll likely betray her as well." Salem believed.

"I'm sure Cinder can handle it, Jaune, she's a strong warrior as her skills would make her an official Huntress than anyone we know." Pyrrha reassured Jaune that Cinder will be alright, though she too is worry for the Fall Maiden. She'll have to put her faith in Cinder coming back okay.

"Okay, I guess we'll things to her, but I'm serious about coming to save her if she's in trouble." Jaune said.

"We know." Salem chuckled.

 **(Warehouse)**

"Okay, let's hope they'll listen though I doubt they'll like what I have to say." Cinder said to herself before entering the warehouse seeing some White Fang members working a little.

"Cinder!"

Cinder suddenly got a surprise hug from Emerald who jumped on her and arms around her neck almost making the black-hair woman trip but remain standing.

"I'm so glad your okay! Did that blonde kid hurt? Did he get your pregnant? Did Salem kill him?" Emerald asked both worry for Cinder's wellbeing and angry about Jaune talking her mistress away in a four-way marriage. This made Cinder chuckles of seeing her like an overprotective little sister.

"I'm fine, Jaune didn't hurt me or did we have any sex that night, and he's still alive because we want to him to be." Cinder answered the question in order.

"Sounds like you actually like the guy." Mercury noticed how Cinder is calm about being married a freshman on Beacon and smiling for real, which is kinda creepy for him.

"I do, actually, he was amazing how he was able to calm all of Salem's anger in one moment and wishes to be friends with Ozpin again." Cinder said shocking the two.

"For real?" Emerald asked.

"Well, it did take the magic rings we wear to share our emotions and let me tell you that kid has a bigger heart than you think." Cinder looked at the wedding ring thinking about Jaune right now.

"Which I bring me to the reason why I'm here, where is Roman?" Cinder asked.

"Over there, trying to be all cool and whatever." Mercury pointed to where the thief man is.

Cinder turns around to see Roman is supervising some of the White Fang soldiers moving some boxes around.

"Come on, pick up the pace! We're on a busy schedule here." A man ordered.

He has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He wears a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

"I see you've been busy for the pass two days, Roman." Cinder said getting the man's attention.

"Well, look who it is? The happily married firecracker, where's your man, is he already setting things up for the honeymoon?" Roman asked sarcastically with a chuckle.

"Funny." Cinder deadpanned.

"And just so you know, Jaune is still at Beacon Academy attending his classes right now." Cinder answered.

"Wow, I'm surprise he wasn't kicked out for having affairs with evil crazy women like you and that boss lady of yours." Roman said.

"Roman, I'm pretty sure you can already tell I didn't come to talk about my love life." Cinder said with a serious glare.

"Hehe, yeah, I thought you came here to check on the progress of your plan and the dust we've been stealing, but I'm getting the feeling you're actually here stop it." Roman smirked.

"Yes, let just say the last two days with Jaune and Pyrrha made me and my lady realize about living a better life and using our unique skills to help the world and destroy it." Cinder said as she burst a small flame in her hand.

"Which is why I'm going shutting down all the plans I made right now." Cinder declared.

"Uh, so you decided to be a goody two shoes after all, just like that Doctor guy warned me." Roman mentioned a "Doctor" which Cinder's eyes widen.

"Doctor?" Cinder stepped back a foot knowing which doctor Roman is talking about consider there's only one man calling himself doctor who knows her.

"Yeah, Watts, I think that was his name. Anyway, he told me if you and your boss lady decided to go against everything your group has been doing then they'll have to face the worst that you are now traitors." Roman snapped his finger.

The White Fang soldiers quickly respond and surround Cinder with guns all pointing at her.

"Wait, what's going on here? I thought we were just gonna talk?" Emerald confused.

"Oh sorry, Emerald, looks like I forgot to tell you about going against Cinder and to be honest… you were no fun to hang around with." Mercury kicked Emerald away and Cinder quickly catches her.

"So, Watts and the other already knew about this." Cinder angered that the inner circle is turning their backs on her and fear they will do the same to Salem.

"Nothing personally, but I rather like my life as it is than going actually caring for others." Mercury stated as he walks backwards out of the inside circle.

Cinder looks around seeing all the White Fang soldiers getting ready to fire, her hands starts to glow of her fire as she gets ready to make her counter move, and on Roman's hand single they all started firing their bullets at Cinder and Emerald to fill them with holes like swiss cheese. Except Cinder spins around like a spinning-top while surrounding herself and Emerald with a ring of fire blocking the bullets with intense heat that are melting them and expanded the fire ring to push the Faunus soldiers away though very few are still standing and fire at her again, she reacted quickly by making dust swords deflecting them while Emerald shoots them with lightning dust bullets that that shock them unconscious.

"Thanks." Cinder smiled at the mint hair girl.

"Anything for you, Cinder." Emerald said proudly.

"Then how about you two die together." Mercury suggested along with a high drop-kick for Emerald's head, she quickly dodges it clash her blade with his metal leg.

"You know, when I met you that night with your dead father on the ground, I always felt bad about the harsh life you had to go through because of him." Emerald admitted before pushing him away a bit as her blades changed to Kusarigama mode.

"Oh really, at least I had a dad while you had no family." Mercury angered and fires explosive rounds from his boots at Emerald.

Emerald dodges some and slices the others from a long distance thanks to her Kursarigama, she quickly changed her weapon again into gun mode and fire at the incoming projectiles making them explode in midair. She charges toward the silver hair boy as he ready himself and perform a flying straight kick for the face, only to gasps when his metal foot phrase right through and realize that he fell for her illusions then felt his neck being wrapped in chains as the real Emerald is behind him, she pulls dragging him close to give him a barrage of slashes before kick him away.

Meanwhile, Cinder is fighting against Roman even though he doesn't have aura he's still a capable fighter as he manages to block most of her strikes with dual swords and counter with a swing-kick though she jumps back to dodge it. Her instinct kicks in moving her head to the right to avoid a fire shot from Roman's cane, it was a shot range for him but she was able to dodge it and summoned an orange and black circle on the ground right underneath his feet as he only had time to see and it explodes causing him to scream in pain and fall on his back.

"I always hated how you have more special powers than a normal Hunter should have." Roman groaned as he sits up and met with a blade to his face.

"I'm only going to this once, surrender peaceful or I'll drag you to the police in a blood mess." Cinder threatened as her one eye glows of the Fall Maiden's power.

"Hehe, I think you're forgetting about one thing." Roman smirked.

Before Cinder could ask what he is talking about, her sword was knocked right out of her hand and she looks up to see another White Fang soldier on top of stacks of cargo boxes and more came out of their hiding place as they aim their gun at Cinder.

"Cinder! More White Fang soldiers are coming to the warehouse, the place will be surrounded!" Emerald alerted as she just learned this from Mercury.

"Oh man, you maybe powerful with that Maiden power Cinder, but let see how you can handle a bunch of White Fang soldiers and the new "toy" we just got." Mercury smiled evilly.

"Oh no…" Cinder gasped as she knows what this new toy Mercury is talking about and suddenly erupting out of the cargo a giant robot.

"Thanks for the idea of stealing the new robot model from Atlas, it wasn't easy to sneak that thing out, but the effort was worth it." Roman dusted his suit a little clean as he stands up.

"(Salem, I could use a pickup right now.)" Cinder called to Salem through telepath that only Salem can hear.

 **(Beacon Headmaster Office)**

"So, let me get this straight: one kid, one first-year student was able to make her forget all about her revenge and world domination plan all on his own after being drunk married her and that other woman who was responsible for Amber's condition along with that red hair champion girl. Did I get all that?" A man asked in Ozpin's office with him Salem.

The man has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes and slight stubble along his jawline. Along with a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

"Yes, Qrow, in a short term you just said." Ozpin nodded.

"Wow, the next generation are even crazier than I thought." Qrow commented as he drinks his flask.

"Says the man who can turn into a bird." Salem pointed out.

"Okay, I can take that though I still not true if I can trust you." Qrow stated as he glares at her.

"I know, and I don't blame you, but I promise I'll do everything in my power to you and the Brotherhood to stop my former group." Salem promised, just then Salem felt her mind going off hearing Cinder's voice.

"Something wrong?" Ozpin asked.

Salem answered by summoning her Seer and shows them Cinder and Emerald are being surrounded by the White Fang and the giant robot ready to attack them.

"That doesn't look good." Qrow said the obvious.

"Even with half the Fall Maiden's power Cinder can't fight them all." Salem feared they'll overwhelm her and quickly open a portal under Cinder and Emerald's feet pulling them and out into Ozpin's office.

"Whoa, that was weird." Emerald commented.

"I've seen weirder things." Qrow shrugged.

"Salem, it just as we feared… the inner circle is turning against us. Watts called Roman to kill me." Cinder informed.

"Then we'll need to be ready for them when they come to bring down the school." Ozpin suggested.

"They'll be moving to a new location in Mount Glenn for phase two." Cinder revealed the plan she came up with.

"Make sense, the place is like a giant graveyard for the failed expansion of Vale and I seem to recall about underground tunnels being sealed off." Qrow mentioned.

"We'll need to act quickly; they're going to use explosives to break the wall while leading the Grimm into the city." Cinder added.

"And I think we should inform Jaune and Pyrrha and their friends about this, we'll need all the help we can get." Emerald suggested as the other agree to this.

"Then there's just one thing to do right now, welcome to the Brotherhood, Salem." Ozpin hold out his hand to his former lover.

"Thank you, glad to be by your side again." Salem smiled and shook hand with him.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Salem's former minions of the Inner Circle are making their move and have shown that they don't want Salem and Cinder anymore since they clearly have willing join Ozpin's side as things are about to intense for the four married lovers when they go out to stop them from fulfilling their dark plans. And Emerald has join the good side with being loyal to Cinder and always has second thought like in the show, let's hope she doesn't get jealous of Jaune being close to Cinder.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Planning a Counterattack and Arkos Love!**

"Wow, so this where you get to live with that Jaune boy. I have to admit, I am impress." Emerald looked around of the four-way married lovers' room as she sits on Cinder's bed.

"Yes, it does has the charm and shows that Beacon is prepared for anything, even for few of the students getting married." Cinder stated as she sits down next to Emerald with a cup of coffee in each hand, handing one to Emerald.

"Thanks." Emerald thanked and drinks the coffee.

"You know, I never really expected you to be married with any guy and now you are along with two other girls." Emerald pointed out.

"I was quite shock about it too, I thought it was bad luck that I would end with a weak man, but Jaune has proven himself to be stronger than I realize, and I don't mean by brute strength." Cinder said.

"So, you think Jaune and Pyrrha's friends will be on board with this?" Emerald asked concern.

"That even I'm not sure, maybe some of them would agree to help us but the others would be mad at we did those things in the first place and we'll have to earn their trust." Cinder pointed out.

"But what if they don't trust you?" Emerald asked.

"They don't have to; they just have to know that the city is in danger and they'll jump in to defend it. And that's all we can hope for." Cinder answered then she heard her Scroll going off, she takes it out to see the reminder on the screen.

"Alright, school day is done for today. Time for the meeting." Cinder said as she gets up.

"Just curious, is that General Ironwood going to be there too?" Emerald asked sounding a little worry.

"Yes, after all, Ironwood is part of Ozpin's Brotherhood and we must show him that we are on the good side now. And relax, I promise I let anything happen to you." Cinder promised as she walks out the door.

"Something tells me this is going to a rough meeting." Emerald sighed.

 **(Headmaster Office)**

"I can't believe it…" A man said.

"James, I know this is not what you would expect when I called you here for an important meeting." Ozpin tried to calm his old friend down.

James Ironwood, General of Atlas Military, is well dressed and clean, much like Ozpin. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow.

"Ozpin, I trusted you for years after you showed me the truth and joined the Brotherhood, but now you expect me to believe the very enemy we've been fighting for years has now suddenly turned good and want to HELP us?!" James gestured toward Salem who is sitting on her own chair.

"And I would not expect you to, General, all the horrible things I've done over the centuries cannot be undone, but I only hope to make up for those sins right now." Salem said.

"James, please, right now we need to think of a plan to stop Salem's former Inner Circle from unleashing a horde of Grimm into the city." Glynda pointed out, Ironwood let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, but don't think for a second that I'll won't keep an eye on you." Ironwood glared at Salem.

They heard the beep from the elevator knowing that the other guests have arrived. The door opens revealing to be Cinder, Emerald, and both team of JNPR and RWBY including one Sun Wukong as they exit the elevator and walk into the office.

"Cinder said that we all have to be here for something important." Ruby said.

"Yes, thank you all for coming." Ozpin said as he sits on his desk.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here and the things that's been going on recently ever since the wedding that night." Salem stated.

Jaune and Pyrrha look at each other as they already knew what's going on since Salem and Cinder told them about the dark group they were in though not everything like their plan, that must mean they're all hear to know about and probably ask them for their help. Hopefully the others will agree.

"First, let show you all the beginning of how things started between me and Ozpin." Salem casted a strong illusion spell that allowed everyone in the room to see the past.

Salem indeed showed them everything, the first part about the world once being filled with magic and people who can wield them, when Salem and Ozma first met and fell in love though it didn't last long, Salem being cursed of immortality and the first humanity being wiped out leaving the second humanity to be born, all of her past to the present about forming a plan to bring down Vale with the Grimm and some assistants from the White Fang.

"And that's about everything." Salem ended the spell as everyone became shock except for the few who already knew about this.

"Okay, I… I think I'm gonna sit down on this." Sun said as he fell on his butt shock of this truth.

"So, you're saying there's a secret war going on and nobody knows about it?" Yang asked.

"It's best to leave like that, the less people know about it the better, we don't want to involve innocent people getting caught in the crossfire." Ozpin explained.

"But now it would seem the Inner Circle have saw Salem marriage to Beacon's student, Jaune Arc, as a sign of betrayal and have already sent out others to kill them." Ironwood mentioned.

"I still can't believe you managed to convince the White Fang to help you." Blake glared at Cinder.

"Well, I didn't meet the High Leader if that's what you're thinking. I went to Adam Taurus who's anger toward humans seem easy for me to recruit and gave him the resources to do so. I believe it's only a matter of time before Adam overthrows the High Leader, Sienna Khan and take over the throne consider his dark ambition." Cinder explained.

Blake clutches her fists, she knew that Adam's heart has gone dark with killing the humans and now he wants to rule all of the White Fang, this worries her even more and thinking about contacting her parents to warn them about Adam even though she hasn't talked to them in a year or so.

"So, what do we do now?" Jaune asked.

"I'm sure you're all aware of the mission selection starting soon, I will sent you a mission then through your Scrolls and I must warn you the mission will be dangerous, but for now I want you all to relax. You do have a dance to get ready." Ozpin reminded them.

"Does the mission involves being detectives, because I promised my team we would shadowed a detective." Sun mentioned.

"We'll see, now you can all go." Ozpin said and soon all the young Hunters-in-training left the office.

"Huh, that went a little better than I expected." Emerald commented.

"I'm still not sure about this, can we really relay on those kids to help us?" Ironwood asked.

"I understand your concern, which is why we're going to train them the best we can and hope they be ready for the mission. Although, I will admit that I did want the children to be part of this war." Ozpin said.

"All we can do is have faith in them, Ozpin." Salem advised.

"I know." Ozpin nodded.

 **(Team JNPR's Room)**

"Guess we got a lot of work to do, huh?" Jaune asked.

"I'm sure we can accomplish whatever mission they can give us; we just need to be prepared and relax a little like at the dance." Pyrrha assured.

"I just hope things won't be too difficult for us, but I know that's a wishful thinking consider the world we live in." Jaune stared out the window.

"Well, maybe you need to get your mind on something else." Pyrrha suggested.

"Like what?" Jaune asked, then suddenly his eyes widen of Pyrrha pressing her lips right on to his. He slowly sinks into the kiss and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Like this." Pyrrha said separate for a second before going back to the passionate kissing.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene Alert: Scroll Down to Skip it)**

Jaune and Pyrrha are experiencing amazing feelings throughout the kissing almost as it's like something is exploding inside of them, they would even allow their tongues to wrap around on each other. During the kiss, Pyrrha reach to the back of her chest armor carefully removing it and the other armor parts of her body and even ripping her shirt off along with her bra along with her panties. Jaune does the same with his clothes putting them down on the floor and both are now naked, he places his hands on Pyrrha's big boobs giving them a good squeeze making Pyrrha moan in the kiss.

"Man, I never knew how beauty you are in your birthday suite." Jaune commented.

"Glad you like it, because you're the only man who can see me like this." Pyrrha said sexually.

Jaune starts groping Pyrrha's breasts squeezing them as he can feel his finger sinking into the flesh much to her likeness and he moves them around like a big control stick, then he felt her nipples becoming hard as he move his fingers on them which made her flinch a bit and decided to play with them by twisting and pulling on the nipples.

"AAH! B-Be careful, I'm really sensitive there." Pyrrha warned though that only Jaune another reason to play with her boobs more.

Jaune place his lips on one nipple biting on it and sucking like a baby making Pyrrha moan louder as he gropes the other breast, he's really enjoying the moment that he's actually groping the Great Pyrrha Nikos into a naughty sex scene and his gut is telling him that more than this is coming soon as he switch breasts and then sucking both nipples at the same time.

"Jaune, if you k-keep sucking me like that, I'll… I'll… AAAAHHH?!" Pyrrha screamed.

"Whoa, did you just cum from groping?" Jaune asked.

"I can't help it. My body has never been treated like that before." Pyrrha explained panting.

"Then that means you never experience this before." Jaune showed his penis, strong and standing about 14-inch tall.

"Oh my, I knew never you have something like this on you." Pyrrha gasped.

"I guess masturbating myself paid off. Now see how you will please me." Jaune smirked moving his penis close to Pyrrha's face.

Pyrrha almost squealed as she now gets to feel Jaune's raw cock right in front of her, she starts by stroking the meat pole with her hands up and down to get Jaune in the mood a bit more, after a while she leans closer to lick the dick with her tongue on the length and around the tip. Jaune moans a little feeling himself excited of Pyrrha giving him a blowjob, and then he gasps upon Pyrrha now wrapping her breasts around his cock for extra pleasuring and sucking on the dick.

"Oh god, Pyrrha, I think I'm gonna…" Jaune groaned feeling his penis about cum at any second now.

"Go ahead, cum all over me!" Pyrrha begged.

Seconds later, Jaune's dick cum letting out a large load that Pyrrha can barely swallow it all in her mouth and let it free to spray on her face and her cleavage.

"Wow, you let out a lot." Pyrrha impressed as she licks some of the cum on her.

"You brought that out in me, and now it's time we get to the main course." Jaune smirked as he moves Pyrrha laying on the bed and position his penis toward her pussy.

"I've dreamt of this for so long." Pyrrha blushed.

"Then let's make it a reality." Jaune said before he pushes his whole dick into the pussy in one go and blood comes out.

"AAAAAHHH?! You're cock… it's even bigger than I thought!" Pyrrha screamed.

"Man, you're so tight!" Jaune groaned. Both partners knew that their virgins no more and are glad to give each other's first time.

Jaune slow pulls his dick out leaving the tip inside and push the dick back in, he starts thrusting his hips back and forth into Pyrrha's pussy forcing the small tunnel to tear itself wide open for his big dick which makes her moan loud and crazier than before as her mind starts to become blink with only him and his dick she's thinking about. She wraps her legs around Jaune's waist to move him closer and beg him to thrust his hips harder to get more jolts of pleasure, the Arc boy move his hips faster with more power into it as he reach one hand to one breast groping it.

"Groping my breasts while fucking at the same time! This feels good, so good! More, give me more!" Pyrrha begged erotically.

Jaune like seeing this side of Pyrrha, the side that has finally come out for the first time in forever since she never had sex or any kind of sex things with anyone until now and he's going to enjoy ever second of it. He grabs the other breast giving both strong squeezes and pulling on the nipples that causes her to moan louder as this goes on for 40 minutes of never stop fucking.

"Oh, Pyrrha, I think my dick is about to cum again!" Jaune groaned.

"That's fine, go ahead and release all your seeds inside me!" Pyrrha moaned. She took a birth control pill a little while ago before doing this, so she wouldn't get pregnant too soon.

"Okay, Pyrrha, I'm gonna let it out!" Jaune said as he thrust his hips faster and stronger for half a minute.

"Pyrrha, I'm CUMMING?!" Jaune screamed as his penis let out another big load into Pyrrha's pussy.

"AAAAHHH! Your white hot cum is going inside me, it's making my pussy cum too!" Pyrrha moaned as her pussy start to cum too feeling total bless of this amazing experience.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

Jaune and Pyrrha are now seen cuddling each other on the bed with the dick all weak and wobble while the pussy is leaking out some of Jaune's cum.

"Wow, that was just… wow." Jaune said panting.

"Yes, I'm glad you became my first, Jaune Arkos. I love you." Pyrrha smiled.

"I love you too." Jaune replied and the two kissed each other in their embrace.

"I hope you'll have enough energy to do something like that with your other two wives." Pyrrha said.

"I'm sure they'll enjoy what I can do, but for now I think it's time we sleep." Jaune suggested pulling the bedsheet over their naked bodies and sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, the meeting was unexpected to the newcomers of the group and it's probably going to take a long time for Ironwood to start trusting Salem. And the Arkos have finally give in to each other's bodies having the most amazing sex experience in their life, now Jaune needs to prepare himself of giving the same loving treatment to his other two wives which I'm sure they'll love.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
